Ash and Serena's celebration night
by davidy12
Summary: Ash has won the Kalos league. Ash and Serena confess their love and things get hot...


Okay I decided to write a Serena and Ash lemon. Also my stories will be fairly infrequent BTW.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Ash had just won the Kalos league and while Clemont and Bonnie went around the stands and having dinner with Pikachu and Ash and Serena had gone back up to their hotel room in the Pokémon center. Serena had something on her mind and knew she had to tell Ash that she loved him.

They were sitting on the bed talking. The sun was nearly gone.

"You know I never would've won without you Serena," Ash said putting an arm around her.

"Thank you Ash," Serena said.

"You know Serena there's something I want to tell you," Ash started blushing.

"I've got something to say as well," Serena started blushing as well.

"You go first then, ladies first," Ash said.

"Alright, it's something that I've always wanted to tell you since you helped me up when we were little," Serena said.

Ash looked on nervously, could it be she actually loved him.

"I-I-I-I LOVE YOU!" She shouted as she kissed him on the lips.

Ash couldn't believe it the girl of his dreams loved him. He quickly kissed back.

"Serena I love you too," Ash said.

"Does this mean we're a couple now Ashy?" Serena asks.

"It sure does my Serena," Ash responds smiling.

Serena smiled as they continued their make out session; they added some tongue to the equation too.

Serena had something else planned in her mind; she wanted to do this with the boy she met in her childhood ever since she found out how to do it.

"Hey Ash?" Serena asks.

"Yes sweetie?" He responds.

"Have you ever had sex before," Serena asks with a smirk on her face.

Ash blushes she couldn't be implying they'd have sex but the more he thought about it he wanted to do it especially with the girl of his dreams, her long honey colored hair, nearly d-cup breasts, and her slim body. Ash nods.

"Well we are all alone, Clement and Bonnie are down at the fair, what do you say Ash?" Serena said huskily and purring at the same time.

The son was now gone moonlight had illuminated their room.

Ash just lunged at her making out and tugging at their clothes, Ash takes off his hat and socks first followed by Serena who takes off the same articles of clothing Serena then removes her bow on her hair then her hairclips, Ash then takes off his jacket and then t-shirt revealing his toned chest to his girlfriend, "Undo my top please Ash," Serena says to her boyfriend, Ash nods as undoes her top revealing a black lace bra straining to contain her flesh globes. She reaches the clasp on the back and takes it off her breasts bobbing free. Ash smirks at this; he then undoes his jeans followed Serena takes off her.

Now the two take off their underwear covering their private regions. Serena's pussy is glistening with her juices a tiny strip of blonde hair covers it a little and Ash's cock is standing out 8 inches long with black pubic hair around it.

"Wow Ash, you're really big," Serena said huskily.

"And your so wet my love," Ash said.

Serena crawled over to her lover and took his penis in her mouth; Ash groaned feeling his Girlfriend's hot mouth around his dick. She was giving him the best and only blowjob he ever had in his life.

"Oh fuck yes Serena, oh Arceus yes." Ash said as he weaved his hand through her long luscious blonde hair.

Serena then pushes it all the way down and she deepthroats him using her throat muscles to compress the penis and she begins to hum a song to make him cum. Her nose would be buried in Ash's pubic hair it tickled her nose.

"Serena, I think, OH BOY!" Ash shouted and her mouth was flooded with her reward she swallows it without wasting a single drop.

"Mmm… I love your cum Ashy," She said licking her lips. She sucked him back to hard.

"How'd you get so good?" He asks.

"I don't really know myself," She purrs.

Ash grabs Serena's head and they make out again, at first he felt weird tasting his own cum, but it was nothing compared with his love and lust for his lover.

"Ready for the main event?" Ash asks.

"Not yet, there's one more thing, throughout our journey you've been eyeing my tits, so now you'll get a shot at them sweetie," Serena responds purring.

Ash grins and puts his cock in front of Serena's Chest. Ash squeezed her tits and put his cock in between her melons and he begins to move up and down her flesh globes.

"Mmm…" She moans, she licks his cockhead every time it comes close.

"Fuck! Here it comes sweetie I'm Cumming!" Ash warns.

He came like a volcano only his seed was his lava it got in Serena's mouth, blonde hair, and face. She licked it all up.

She sucks him off to get him hard again.

"I'm ready Ash," Serena says.

"Is this your first time?" Ash asks.

"Yes but I'm glad it's going to be with you, the boy I love," Serena says smiling. No longer is their lust and desire in Ash's eyes, but love and concern. They got under the covers Serena on the bottom Ash on top.

"Alright," Ash positions himself holding his rock-hard penis in his hand. He could feel Ash's body on him.

"Brace yourself," Ash warned as he thrusted his cock in her vagina.

She screams at the pain and tears begin to fall down her face. Ash then wipes them away and holds her cheeks.

"Shh… everything will be okay Serena, it's okay, I'm here," Ash said tenderly. He kissed her on the lips.

"I'm ready Ash," Lust then returned to Serena's eyes, "Ram me hard and fast please."

"Okay my Serena," Ash said.

He rammed into her, she screamed in pleasure urging him to thrust harder.

"OH, OH, OH!" Serena moaned, "FUCK YES ASH, YES, YES, YES! OH ARCEUS YES! FUCK ME HARD YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!" Serena Shouted.

They were fucking each other in the missionary position.

"ASH! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Serena shouts, she hopes these walls are sound proof. Thankfully they are.

"M-Me too let's cum together!" Ash shouted.

Serena felt her pussy tighten and her then her juices released all over his cock, he released his fertile semen into her pussy. Both groaned contently at their orgasms.

"Hey Ash, you up for one more go?" Serena asks.

"Sure sweetie, what do you have in mind?" Ash asks.

She wiggled out of Ash and motioned for him to roll on his back. And he did they were out of the covers their bodies glistening in the moonlight.

"I'm gonna ride you Ash," Serena said huskily.

She lowered herself onto Ash's mighty cock and began to ride, him. "Oh, fuck yeah, your cock is touching places it hasn't touched before," Serena said.

"Your cunt is so tight my love," Ash said adding a little bit of thrusting hip to their sex scene.

Ash grabbed her mighty breasts and began to fondle them.

"Oh Arceus, squeeze them! Squeeze them please!" She moans.

They kept on riding each other until Ash felt his balls tighten.

"SERENA I'M CUMMING!" Ash shouted.

"CUM INSIDE ME ASH FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT SPUNK!" Serena shouts.

Serena's pussy tightened as she had her orgasm again and that set Ash off and Ash released his seed inside her pussy.

He pulled out hot and sweaty the couple sat there sweaty, hot, they smelled like sex and they loved it.

"I love you Ash, I will always love you," Serena said caressing Ash's sweaty raven hair.

"I love you too Serena, I always will as well," Ash said ruffling her honey colored hair.

The couple got back under the covers and then they kissed.

Ash pulled the covers over them and they fell asleep.

I hope Amourshipping Lemon fans enjoyed! Until nextime.


End file.
